Ne pleure pas
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Wi-fi, on ne voit que lui, mais qu'est-il advenu de John le chat ?


Disclamer : John et wifi sont les chats de Mathieu sommet.  
État lors de cet écrit : Sobre...Oui c'était possible.

Bonne lecture petits insectes poilues!

* * *

Mathieu...  
Désolé... Je n'aurais pas du sortir de la maison. Je n'aurais pas dû courir après ce rat, moi qui d'habitude les laissaient fuir, j'ai voulu attirer ton attention, je voulais que tu me félicites et je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau, au final, j'aurais dû rester au chaud sur tes genoux. Pendant de longues heures, tu aurais posé ta main sur mon pelage pour le caresser, à certains moments, tu aurais gratté mon ventre pour m'emmerder et je t'aurais mordu la main pour me venger en miaulant, tu aurais émis une insulte et j'aurais finalement léché ta plaie alors qu'un petit rire serait sorti d'entre tes lèvres.  
Mais il a fallu que je sois bête, il a fallu que je le poursuive sur la route. Il avait vu et avait éviter la voiture, pas moi.  
J'ai miaulé comme un démon.  
Mon corps... Je ne le sentais plus. La voiture qui m'avait roulé dessus ne s'était pas arrêter pour voir mon état et avait continué sa route en accélérant.  
Et peu après tu est arrivé. Tu m'avais entendu hurler. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi de l'eau débordait de tes yeux qui à l'accoutumer bleu, était rouge. Tu avais hurlé à ton tour en te tirant les cheveux. Ta respiration s'était accélérée, et tu implorais mon nom. Très vite, tu m'avais pris dans tes bras et tu t'étais mis à courir je ne sais où, et je ne pus jamais le savoir, mes yeux s'étaient fermés à jamais alors que tu sanglotais...

Tu ma fait une si jolie tombe, devant ce chêne ou nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune chat, âgé d'à peine deux ans. Au premier regard, tu m'avais adoré et tu m'avais même donné le jambon de ton sandwich. Toi qui dis détester les chats, tu n'avais pas hésité à me nourrir et à jouer avec moi. Quel adorable idiot tu est, mon cher Sommet.  
Notre amitié était née et tu m'avais ramené chez toi. Tes parents avaient été contre, mais ils n'avaient pu résister à ta mine triste. Qui pouvait résister à ces yeux bleus ?...

Un courant d'air passa dans le parc, faisant voler feuille et fleur tombée au sol, soulevant la jupe d'une fille qui poussa un crie de surprise, et décoiffant des humains, dont toi, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.  
Allongé les yeux fermés à côté de ma tombe, l'air serein, tu sembles rêvasser. Songes-tu au souvenir passé ensemble pendant ces onze dernières années ?

Je baisse la tête.  
Cela fait deux mois que tu m'as remplacés par ce chaton, Wi-fi.  
Je ne t'en veux pas.  
Es-tu heureux ? Je l'espère tellement. Mon maître adoré... Mon ami... Je t'adore tant.  
Tes crises de folie où tu parles avec tes personnalités multiples me manquent. J'aimerais tant rentrer à la maison, mais bientôt, de tes yeux coulerons des larmes sur tes joues, comme à chaque fois où tu viens me rendre visite.  
Je suis quand même heureux que tu me consacres toujours un peu de ton temps. Que tu ne m'es pas oublié après tout ce temps.  
Mes oreilles se tournent vers toi, lorsque tu te mis à soupirer. Tu te relèves finalement, t'étires puis enlève le peu de terres qui s'était collé sur tes habits et souffle de nouveau.  
Je te souhaite une bonne journée et ferme les yeux attendant les premiers sanglots.  
Cependant, tu ne pleures pas.  
Je rouvre mes paupières et te fixe, surpris. Tu souris. Ma queue bouge de droite à gauche, perplexe, attendant et finalement, tu dis en élargissant plus ton sourire « Aller John, on rentre à la maison ! »  
Mes pupilles s'agrandissent.  
Tu l'as dit.  
Tu n'as pas pleuré.  
Je me relève et bondis sur ton épaule droite. Tu as l'air surpris.  
Mathieu, tu ma sentis ?  
Je miaule de joie.  
Tu penches la tête sur le côté et j'en profite pour me frotter à elle. Tu as réalisé que j'étais vraiment là. Que j'étais toujours là. Ta respiration s'accélère, mais tu essayes de l'apaiser du mieux que tu peux. Tu soupires une nouvelle fois et nous sortons du parc, nous dirigeant vers la maison tout en me disant que tu feras des patates et du steak pour le dîner. Tu me demandes si je suis tenté par un steak aux croquettes. Je miaule de plaisir alors que tu continues d'orner ton visage d'un sourire éclatant.

Merci de ne pas avoir pleuré...  
Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié...  
Merci Mathieu.

End

* * *

Je t'aime Vegas.

Musique : Waving Flags de Knaan

Yo! alors vous me préférer comment ? Sobre ou bourrée ? bisous les copinous!

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
